


Yes I've Been Broken Hearted

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt; I just wanna be yours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes I've Been Broken Hearted

“I think we should get married.” Meera spoke up suddenly, swimming her hands through the black water in the weirwoods. Bran looked up from his prayers and turned to face the girl- women- who had become his long time companion. Meera had been through everything with Bran- the sacking of Winterfell, the traveling through the North, training with the Three Eyed Crow, coming home and the War of the Dawn. It had been a great relief when Meera had said she'd be staying at Winterfell with him. But this wasn't something he'd expected.   

“You want to be queen?” Bran asked, trying to keep a joke in his voice. He didn't think Meera was serious either way.  

Meera scoffed, just as he'd expected. “I have no urge to rule Bran. You're the ruler the North needs. But I do believe it is time to wed, whether it makes me queen or not.”   

“It would make you queen. I am King in the North. My wife will be queen, as Sansa so very often points out.” Bran sighed. “Why do you want to marry me, Meera? I'm nothing worth marrying but a title.”   

“Brandon Stark, that is not true.” Meera moved to sit beside Bran, taking hold of his hands. “You are a greenseer, a skillfully trained warg, and a warrior no matter what your crippled legs makes you believe. Westeros would've been lost if not for you.” 

Bran flushed and look at this hands. “I don’t know what you want to…”

“I just want to be yours.” Meera broke through and Bran’s gaze stabbed up to meet hers. He nodded. 


End file.
